


四季花信

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 勉强写出来了。无论如何，献丑了。OOC属于我，美好属于原著和他们。灵感的起点来自于：恋香なるは追憶. 一个A桑分享的很可爱的柱班本。感谢。(*￣︶￣)分开发，为什么会有敏感词呢（疑惑）
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 4





	四季花信

\------------------------正文开始请不要嫌弃的分割线----------------------

“笃笃笃”，紧闭的窗格上传来敲击声。听起来好像有什么人在不断的投掷小石头、听起来敲打的位置距离还很近。

斑打开窗户，一只翠绿的小鸟端端正正地蹲在窗棱上。好像知道三声叩击之后就会有人来打开门户，一看见斑出现在窗口，还行礼一般微微低头舒展双翅。

“奇怪的鸟儿”，斑心中默念。在白雪映着冬天的枯枝山水的背景中，翠绿色的鸟儿非比寻常的显眼。即使不考虑这只鸟儿带着围巾，还叼着一朵水仙花*，绿色羽毛也足够特别了。更不要说，只在开窗的这会功夫里，鸟儿那小小的豆豆眼飞快的转换了忐忑不安、望眼欲穿、惊喜万分和故作镇静若干情绪。

斑引以为豪的敏锐视力自然不会错过鸟儿的种种奇特申请。略带疑问的端详起来。“一只…送信的鸟？”

小鸟迎着斑的目光，伸腿示意扎在腿上的信囊。这下斑毫无疑问的确信这个不同凡响的鸟儿的来历几何了。

短短的一封信札，无封无印，抬头是“斑敬启”，结尾是“柱间具上”。中间只有短短一句“新年初参之后，望能一会”。

还是一如既往的天真哪，柱间。

宇智波与千手滴敌对的家族。双方都被雇主指定为唯一可以对抗的忍族。正面战场、偷袭、袭杀、护卫，血债叠着血债。彼此之间应有的只有战斗。作为继承人的两人，只需考虑庇护身后的家族和兄弟而已。曾经的傻傻的梦想，事到如今还有什么可说的呢。

如果不是新年正月是一年中仅有的约定休战期，这只傻乎乎的小鸟飞进族地时就已经被警惕到风声鹤唳的哨兵打下来了。

“回去吧”，不要在来了。“告诉...你的主人，今后就战场再见吧！”

言毕，斑一个利落的推挡将鸟儿推下窗棱就要关闭窗户。谁想到这鸟儿仿佛能听懂人言一般，露出沮丧的神情。它扑腾着翅膀试着用身体卡住窗扇。豆豆眼里微光波动，好像下一刻就要哭出来了。斑伸手推赶它的时候，还不失时机地用面颊轻轻蹭过对方的手腕。

一两个回合以后，斑果断扔下敞开的窗扇断然离去。随他去吧。！少族长在年初一有很多事情要忙，不需要一早来和一只傻乎乎的鸟儿拉拉扯扯的抢窗户。

斑转身离去的动作敏捷而果断，不经意间错过了鸟儿神情深切眼神。翠色小鸟，盯着斑离去的方向，轻轻的啼叫了一声。

令人不安的寒冷将斑从手中的文书工作中拉了出来。寒气从敞开的窗边源源透入，明亮的雪光映着室内。鸟儿停留过的窗棱上，一朵水仙花安稳的插别其上。白晃晃的背景里，只有这一朵黄色的花朵随着寒风微微摇曳。

斑的目光不由得被着摇曳的花朵和仅有的绿色枝叶吸引了。凝视许久，直到眼前晃出一片暗影才赶紧移开视线，看向窗外一片寒山素水的空地。家族里的孩童在雪地里奔跑追逐。年纪小的孩子们只会在雪地上推来推去的打滚、搓雪球。大一点的已经不经意间用出了手里剑的身法来打雪仗。

斑拔下水仙合上窗扇。玩雪的笑声被隔在户外。斑打量着手里的花朵，似乎想要将多余的软弱情绪与不合时宜的花一起扔掉。踌躇片刻却将那支水仙拥入怀中。

“这个傻瓜。”

*1水仙花在过年象征思念，表示团圆

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

追击中远远望见到了千手的旗帜，斑打出整队的手势。对方雇佣的几个擅长侦查和近战的忍族不堪一击却意外难缠，且战且退的拉扯着宇智波的阵线向前突出。这种不自然的举动果然是有后手。山谷深处，正是老对手千手已经排开防守姿态列阵以待。

这是新任千手族长的初阵。已经长成健壮青年的年轻千手，一头飘逸长发也无损他的矫健身姿。他独自站在阵线的前列，与本阵保持一定的距离。他的兄弟带着本队为他压住阵脚，勾连起本阵与突前的兄长。

斑收住本方的队伍，巨大的火焰团扇夹带强力的风遁攻击横扫整个战场。压倒性的查克拉压制帮助本方的前锋摆脱诱敌忍军的袭扰。泉奈在斑的身后传下命令，战列迅速的变换移动。片刻间还与敌方纠缠的部队迅捷的重整为适合迎击的圆阵。

“柱间！”斑突然开口，“既然你已诱使我族到此，为什么不攻击？”

“Madara”柱间看向对面，同龄同岁宇智波斑，手持族长印证的火焰团扇，英姿勃勃。一头狂乱的长发在仲春的晨风中，烈烈飞舞。

“千手与宇智波势均力敌。谁也不能击破对方。你我的力量已经足以影响战局。是时候罢手结盟吧。”

“还记得我们的梦想…”

柱间的呼喊被迎面而来的强力火遁攻击冲散。斑的攻击连绵不断，火遁融合着迅捷刚猛的体术攻击行云流水一般，柱间意识到自己必须拿出100%的精神才能勉力相持。

双方无言的战斗持续着。急切间柱间催生出藤蔓和新树，蓬勃的木遁森林在查克拉的催动下滚滚向前，意欲淹没对方阵营。

宇智波新族长的面前猛然突起一片火墙，高热的烈焰迎头砸上勃发的森林，瞬间蒸干水分的枯枝干缩委顿在地。火焰团扇的风刃凌空劈开蔓藤的防守，斑欺身而来、短刃与新鲜的木盾交错一个回合。

两人沉默的喘息着。对视着彼此，所有的神经和感知都舒展开来探知着气流中微妙的变化，全身的肌肉绷紧、调试着最佳的动作角度、寻找着对方可能出现的破绽。

拳脚的交锋，也是心灵的碰撞。

这边双方的族长战斗着，那一边部下的族人在副族长的带领下井然有序的接战、恰到好处的巩固着己方的战果，最终在族长的掩护下从容的撤出战场。

是夜，斑独自在灯下研读战况资料，细细推敲新出现的木遁的种种变化，斟酌着克制的办法。案头一瓶盛放的桃花在灯火下灼灼生辉。这是泉奈收集了山地晚开的山桃与书类一并送来。附信说恭贺斑哥哥族长初战告捷。

一声轻响，目光微闪，手里剑已如天女散花一般扑向潜入的不明生物。烛火几个明灭，房间恢复了原有的静怡、只是多了一只夜枭姿势古怪的扑在地上，可怜巴巴得闪着大眼睛，扭曲着身体将将避开手里剑的刁钻落点。背上一个鼓鼓囊囊的布袋。好像有什么长条的东西塞在里面，很有弹性的顶着包袱皮跃跃欲出。

斑暗笑一声，拽起夜枭解下布袋，一茎麝香兰*展开茎叶。叠得纤长的信封细细缠绕在紫蓝色的花序下，淡红色的信封衬托着蓝色的花序，竟有几分相映生辉的趣味。

“倒是学会了几分风雅”。

信还是老样子，抬头依旧是“斑敬启”，落笔依旧是“柱间具上”。柱间那特有的遒劲端庄字迹在斑的膝上展开。中间简略提到既然双方已经接任族长，成为族中最强的战力，可以试着着手在族里引导着族里的舆论, 借机说服固执的老派家系。他认为目前应该暂时尽量避开最强的宇智波千手之间的消耗战。消减因战而骄、握有权柄的长辈的话语权。为之期望能够与斑相会一叙、以徐徐图之。

斑盯着这封信，心神飘散开去。

下半年柱间和斑都将年满20岁。据说古日子里要到20岁才算成人元服，只是这动荡岁月，元服礼逐渐提前到12、3岁。很多孩子元服礼都未完成就作为独立的战士率部出战了。即使是自己希望保护的、唯一剩下的兄弟14岁未满就束发成年。现在正是泉奈在后方抓着后勤和族务，与自己里外配合。斑才可以独自带队突前奔袭，试着确立战功以握住话语权、决策权。

修行、战场、族务，日月轮替，不知不觉间，斑已经足够从父亲手中接过族长的大任。手中的火焰团扇不仅仅是宇智波一族战力的象征和族长的权威，也是被托付的兄弟，家人、亲族，全族的性命与未来。

柱间啊，儿时的结盟、推心置腹的结为兄弟的梦实在是太远了。究竟要多久，才能走到再次和平相对的时候。  
斑看着信纸出神，突然发现信纸上透出一些墨迹洇开的痕迹，似乎是背面还有字迹。翻过信札，一片笔走龙蛇的随记。大约是信成封口前，突然加上的几笔。

“顺便一提。斑的新的豪火灭却真是了不得。与宇智波和其他使火遁的忍族也交手有些日子，从来没有见过这样遮天蔽日的强力火遁。如果不是我新觉醒的木遁，真的很难对付。感觉今天斑要掩护大队撤退，没有使出全力。想来完整的豪火灭却一定更加强势霸气。真是期待与斑一会，认真领教一番。

说起来既希望能够很快在战场上与斑相见，全力交手，又不希望这么快就要和你们敌对。

果然还是期望能够快些获得家族支持，和平以后就能以兄弟的身份与斑痛痛快快的较量了。

另外，看到宇智波的战阵也有了新的变化。比起以前的突奔轻进，能够做到这个程度的令行禁止调令有度、一定是斑和你的弟弟共同调度的成果。斑刚成为族长就做能到这个程度，真是了不得…. 我这边也要继续”

“说是随便一提，就写了这么多。”大概是避开了长辈与那个扉间的视线，胡言乱语的到了信纸不够的地方才停下来。

本不打算回复的斑，想到柱间提起木遁和火遁，忍不住起了微妙的竞争心。

从案几上的花瓶里抽出一支桃花，插回到夜枭的信囊里。

斑在放走夜枭时顺手在鸟的尾羽上拍了几下。看着夜枭一瞬间好像有些尴尬的眼神，突然想到如果这只夜枭正是柱间本人的话，自己刚才的行动大约是有些不太恰当。

麝香兰*的花语：通じ合う心/互相沟通的心；悲伤、妒忌，忧郁的爱

桃花的花语：送朋友用桃花暗指你定能大展宏图，飞黄腾达：送暗恋的人：爱情俘虏；花言葉：天下無敵

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“阿尼甲，你在做什么？”

“啊，扉间，快来看快来看。没想到吧，这个季节还有这么好的桃花。”

扉间终于下决心去隔壁看看，自称要早早睡下休养精神的大哥，半夜叮叮咚咚的在搞什么。迎面一支灿烂的桃花晃花了眼。

黑枝红花，这种鲜艳热烈的色调，不，这不祥的配色，不用问来自哪里。也不要再问刚才扑棱棱的拍翅声是怎么回事了。

“成功了，扉间。看这是斑给我回复！”柱间的笑容看起来也和花朵一样灿烂。兴奋的劲头看起来就要催动木遁、自己从手里开出一朵桃花来。

“阿尼甲，不要讲这些没指望的事! 结盟终止战争，我从来都不反对。只是如果要结盟，无论如何必须选择一个可靠的，历来有往来知底细的家族做盟友。那些宇智波高傲强大心思叵测，难以接近。别被你一厢情愿的友善蒙了眼。”

“！扉间！斑是非常温柔的人，对家族，对兄弟，对自己所关心的人……”

看着瞬间从笑容灿烂变成严肃凛然的大哥，扉间也不退让。

“好了。阿尼甲，随便你怎么样。但是无论是你和那个斑的友谊如何。千手和宇智波，没有融合的余地。不仅是我们，其他的家族也一样，如果没有取得绝对优势就放弃战斗，会发生什么，大哥你不会忘记吧？羽衣一族获得停战时是如何炫耀自己的从容富余。后来呢？被对方违约偷袭啃的一干二净的。现在还能找到几个羽衣的活人？”

说完这番话，扉间转身离开，留下大哥一个人细细品味。

虽然大哥看起来傻乎乎的一片乐天的样子，其实是个可靠的兄长和可依赖的族长。

柱间保持着目送扉间离去的姿势纹丝未动。只有手上轻轻把玩着手中的桃枝，娇艳的花朵在柱间木遁的操作下循环播放着花蕊初绽到落英缤纷的生命轮回。

即使已经拥有这样的程度的力量，仍然不够说服自己、说服对方吗？

斑，你抱有的信念也是一样的困难吧。

到底要怎么样才能做到所有人都能够心意相通、彻底的解除战争的诅咒呢。

坦诚相见，真的做不到吗？

又是一年草黄雁飞的秋季，谷物入仓，花叶尽落。干燥平坦的田野一览无余，毫无死角，正是一年中最适合野战的季节。

各大忍族跟随自家雇/主的zuozhan规划向着zhanchang移动。短暂的备战期，不仅要分出人手整顿过冬的营地，储备战争必需品、收揽越冬的生存物资，还要为落雪前必然爆发的大战做部署。无论是之前在战事里损失大量人口的忍族，还是握有最强战绩、相对余裕的千手与宇智波都不可避免的出现了人力捉襟见肘的困境。

各忍族都不约而同地采取克制态度以避免额外的战斗。不幸的是，既然理智的忍族会默契的避免冲突，自然也有投机者指望利用这个脆弱的休战给敌对的部族一个出其不意的打击。

各处的信息纷纷的送进宇智波的族长室，泉奈整理出地图呈给斑，两人并肩而坐一起观摩。

今年整个春夏期间宇智波与千手都保持了低烈度的冲突。特别是千手，颇有几分蛰伏避战的意思。这反倒引得附近以竹取为代表的几个好战的小忍族蠢蠢yu动。似乎是想趁着“千手式微”来个趁火打劫、从这个大族身上扯下一块肉来。

“斑哥，你看。千手已经2个月按压不动，没有参加大的会战。会不会是夏天战斗以后，那边真的出现了什么问题？”

“不会。柱间是最强的。除了我们宇智波，没有人可以撼动柱间的千手一族。这些肖肖小辈完全不用放在心上。”

“但是！”

“善用兵者，修道保法，故能为胜败之政’。如果没有事先规划周密、确保战斗目的明确可靠，只是寄希望于战场上偷袭随机应变的取利。采取这种策略的，即使是竹取这样善战的家族只怕也看不到今年的初雪了。”

说话间新的战报送到。泉奈拆开来根据战报调整了地图。竹取宗家灭族、余部逃散，千手没有追击禁绝。目前看来，南贺川下游的平原之地都已并入千手一族的族地。

“果然如哥哥所说。真是完美的胜利。”

“当然，柱间他…”

“斑哥哥”泉奈忽然起身，在斑面前正坐，双手伏地，恳切的请求道“千手一族狡诈多计，擅长逞强示弱，伺机而动。他们又有柱间的强大诡异的木遁战力。这样的家族，无论协议订的如何完美无懈，他们随时可以翻盘反吞对手。 斑哥哥有一颗善良温和的心，千万不要过于相信千手。宇智波一族都仰仗和支持着斑哥。哥哥一定不能掉以轻心。如果要谈，千手要先拿出足够分量的诚意。”

“…………..”

面对泉奈的劝谏、斑爷不由得正坐。他轻轻持起泉奈的双手，合握在自己掌中。

“你不用担心。这里一切有数。柱间的计谋，我都看得清楚。”

“有我在，没有人能在这方面算计我们宇智波。”

我会保护你，无论战事如何，无论世界变化几何。

只是，泉奈，如果家族成员不断损失。如果有一天族长的宗家也要顶上前线时，我要怎样才能保护你们的平安呢？如果我连你都不能保护周全，宇智波一族还有谁可以独善其身呢。

柱间，还记得在那片俯视整片森林的悬崖上，你与我的小小的梦想么。

我们小时候的傻乎乎的想法，我这里也在忍耐着期待着那一天的到来。

我们要斩断这猜忌和憎恨。

*‘善战者，立于不败之地、而不失敌之败也。是故胜兵先胜而后求战、败兵先败而后求胜。”是斑说的“善用兵者，修道保法，故能为胜败之政’的前面一句。意思就是文里后面说的一串白话文，要周全考虑，不可冒进投机。——虽然宇智波家似乎倾向于… ┓( ´∀` )┏

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

宇智波与千手先后肃清了被伏击的风险，先后整体的拔营向越冬地迁移。相同的行动周期和接近的目的地，双方的斥候不可避免的接触彼此，几乎同时发现对方似乎是柱间与斑各自带领的主力部队。

想来也是，历来最为脆弱的迁移营地行军，自然要由最强的战力来守护。普遍人手不足的情况下，族长自然当仁不让的位于第一列，守护珍贵的孩子们和过冬的辎重。

斥候的接触非常谨慎，双方都在族长的严令下谨慎的擦身而过，彼此警戒着平安的离开。不期的意外出现在了宇智波族长的本阵这里。一只冒失的野鹿突然闯进斑的本队。

护卫们本来只想驱逐了事。年轻人还试着捕捉起来以充实冬粮。没想到这只鹿意外的敏捷，闪避之下竟不得下手。直到野鹿瞥见了队伍中后方的宇智波斑本人。停下脚步呦呦鸣叫，吸引宇智波族长的注意力。

乘着护卫队闪开间隙以便族长靠近的空档，这只鹿奋力前突，背上横跨着一枝蜀葵*的长茎，仿佛故意的引人注意一般招招摇摇的晃着一枝的繁花向斑奔去，一边跑一路洒落花瓣花蕊，竟有一种步步生莲的错觉。就这样硬生生的闯过护卫队靠近了宇智波族长的身边。

一封信堂皇的缚在花朵之间，摇摇晃晃的素色的信封，不具名不题字。但是斑看一眼就知道从何而来。

这信写得仓促，似乎是在旅途中匆匆具成。顶天立地的只有一行大字“斑，听闻你已经清扫了北方的战线。再忍耐一下，明年的春天，完成这次委托以后，我们就结盟吧!”

饶是斑平素一派稳重冷肃的族长气派，面对着如此直白的宣告，再加上一队写轮眼饶有深意的注视，双重冲击下也不能镇定如常。他脸色微微一红，匆匆的把信收入怀中，抬手做了一个手势，示意部下们不要分心继续前进。

不料想什么东西不断拉扯着袖子，阻住了斑的行动。低头一看，野鹿甩着尾巴，衔起长袖的下口，踏着蹄子咄咄有声。看见斑低头，还睁着湿漉漉的大眼睛，艾艾得轻唤起来。

斑轻轻地收回袖口，从头到尾撸了一把野鹿的背毛。“信已经收下。你可以回去了。告诉柱间，我会考虑的。” 

野鹿还是嘶鸣不止，不断绕着人盘旋，仿佛是有什么人在坚持着索要回信。

斑哑然而笑，干脆单手按住鹿角迫使野鹿抬头，一双三勾玉直直的闯进鹿的眼睛。动物惊慌的闭眼躲避。

再睁开，眼前只有秋草漫漫，人群远遁。只有若隐若现的行军痕迹散落在蔓草之间。原本神窍清明的野鹿四顾茫茫，不由得呦呦长鸣起来。*2

*1蜀葵花语：梦。

*2 呦呦鹿鸣，食野之苹。我有嘉宾，鼓瑟吹笙。吹笙鼓簧，承筐是将。人之好我，示我周行。——翻译说是反映了佳友相会的场景。胡乱的套用一下。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

柱间接过族长之位的第五年整的生日是一个早来的冬日。前几天还仿佛舒爽的暮秋，一夜间北风为庭院镀上了一层薄霜。

不久前的秋日乱战，宇智波赫然谢绝了与千手对战的雇佣邀请，并且利用千手无意留下的防线漏洞突袭了一直在北方牵制宇智波的山地部落。这个喜欢炫耀瞳术的忍族被宇智波彻底驱逐。至此宇智波平定了北方山地，后方无忧。

那日路过与斑共同许愿的山崖，一时兴起送去短信，也收到了意想不到的回音。斑避退了野鹿身上的神识逼退的同时，也用写轮眼通报了宇智波一侧的进展——斑与泉奈的嫡系已经掌握了几大家系。目前族务、资源都已经握在手中。利用这次迁徙，将要重编战队。

算着宇智波一族在越冬营地安顿好的日期，一封议和的书信从千手族地发出，直接送到了宇智波族长的手中。

了无音讯的15天过去了，回信的截止日期就在今天。斑的心思细腻，特意约定柱间生日当天书信往来繁杂的日子作为回书结盟的日期，以避人耳目。

从早上开始，柱间有条不紊的处理书信、分类情报，应对借祝生日而来的或友善或刺探的访客，用这些惯例的事务掩饰着心中的忐忑。

日头正午的时候，终于得空退回卧房休憩的柱间，一眼就看的壁龛前新放了一瓶秋天应景的插花。半人高的插瓶颈部系着淡紫色的细缎带，淡紫色的紫菀*为主花，长长的紫珠枝条盘绕在旁，配以红花凤梨鼠尾草和紫绒鼠尾草，侧边点缀黄色的小菊，素雅清新一派山野秋色的自然风度。

紫珠枝条上的紫色的果实如珍珠一般错落垂挂，并与紫菀花一起衬托着一封淡青色的信札。端庄清隽的字体题在封面，“千手族长亲启”

是斑。斑回信了！

“柱间，

秋风如寄。清秋日深。

天高如洗。快日心晴。

淡紫色花朵，风度翩翩，盛开秋日之下，风中摇曳的姿态，犹如往事历历在目。

澄空之下，一边爱赏着摇曳花朵，一边与久久未见的朋友书信联络，缅怀往昔，真是惬意。

如前所著，议和结盟之项，诸事齐备。

谨奉上宇智波誓书一封。

愿从此结盟为友，永无干戈。

宇智波 斑 敬启”

*シオン紫苑：花言葉：遠方にある人を思おう、 回忆、真挚的爱

紫菀花其他花语  
1、一直在乎你（Thinking about you,always）。   
2、思念远在他乡的人。   
3、表示回忆、反省、追想

\--------------------------------------------------------------

凛冬来临是一场寒风引带一场暴雪。

那个冬天宇智波与千手的消息，也如凛冬突至。一切就好像拉长的战国剧被人换了帷幕，毫无征兆的突入下一个场景。

忽然间，火之国最强的忍族千手与宇智波宣布停战。消息还没有传遍大陆。离得近的忍族措手不及。这边一档子刺探情报的人手调度未决，那边两族止戈结盟为兄弟的消息再次轰炸了整个大陆的忍族。

结盟日就定在新年的第三天。素素静静的只有两族和观礼的联姻家族，没有其他外人。

2幅族徽，1片红幡。柱间与斑作为双方的代表，交换誓书，

两个人就着神主的面前，依照仪式依次举杯为盟结为兄弟。

第一杯双方对斟，自饮而言。

第二杯，自斟交杯饮尽。

第三杯，各饮半杯后，和酒为一杯后再各饮一口。

余下的酒合进一只大碗，祝祷后注满一碗。从前至后绕场一周，双方与会列席的人依次浅饮一口后点酒敬撒天地。

待酒碗传回，将空的杯碗击碎，埋在神主之前的土地中。从此双方合盟为一，犹如兄弟，永不分离。

神前礼毕，柱间与斑携手走向主厅。那里已摆下酒宴，为两族结盟合居举办庆典。

之前那份华美的秋日插瓶按照柱间的吩咐搬到了房间正中。

艳丽的凤梨鼠尾草凋落、绒质的鼠尾草也以枯萎褪色。只有紫珠保持着原有的艳丽浓郁的色彩，称着枯黄的枝条和花朵，抱枝不落的紫菀和野菊，显出一种清冷高华的美感。

双方落座以后，斑凝视着排列身后的族人。泉奈带领着新崛起的年轻宇智波一派肃穆而立。

忽然间耳边传来一阵啜泣，柱间竟然大哭起来。

“斑，这简直像做梦一样。我们的村子，我们梦想的平安国度。再也不会有孩子们白白牺牲了。没有你的启示，我简直不知道怎么才能做到这件事”

“能向现在这样，我们聚集在一起举杯结为兄弟。我真的是……非常感谢”

柱间一头抢桌，“我实在是太高兴了”

“曾经我们之间有过很多的矛盾，那全是因为我们要保护我们的同胞和家族不得不努力战斗。这些都是深处乱世的无奈之举。今天我们举杯结盟，顺利定下协议、前方也仍然有艰难险图。不知道有怎样的困难，不知道我们的信念能维持到多远的未来。但是我一直相信着，有一天，忍者们能够不分国界，跨越家族，互相帮助，彼此结为兄弟齐心协力团结为一个整体。”

前方的目标，忍者的和平的世界，我们已经往前走了一步。

这是我，我和斑心中，共同的未来梦想。

今天，就让今天称为我们迈向这梦想的第一步，

我诚恳的恳请各位兄弟姐妹，亲朋挚爱，就让我们尽饮一杯，结束争斗不休的战争和憎恨，让我们从伤痛、苦恼、挫折中，开始创造我们真正的和平的世界吧。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

当天的结盟大会是怎么结束了。千手与宇智波的家族里各自流传着不同的传说。

按照千手一族的说法，族长这番话激励的在做的双方和观礼的小忍族情感澎湃，在一片激昂友好的气氛中，双方把酒言欢，歃血为盟结成兄弟。从此双方放下仇恨，铸剑为犁，共同创建木叶忍村，开创了一国一村制度。如此惊世之举的余波涤荡大陆，终于大大小小的战乱逐渐平息，和平的局面延绵后世。

会上众人还分散了象征着盟约的紫珠插花的种子。作为和平盟约的信物被与会的家族成员们带回去各自播种，

而按照宇智波组内的传说，柱间说完这番话后，在桌上频频叩首。千手一片肃静，宇智波有点不知所措。倒是族长斑大人十分感动，举杯回敬道“我们的理想看起来如此遥远。恍若恍若遥不可及。我曾经几度想要放弃。在柱间的支持下，我们才能走到今天。只要忍耐着坚持下去，无论什么样的梦想都会实现的。”

然后，柱间拉着斑大人的手又哭又笑，还非要和在座的宇智波和千手一一交杯饮酒。期间还醉的摘下紫珠插瓶上的果实，坚持要斑大人一起手把手捻出种子，让众人带回去种下“和平之花”。

最后大醉不起，还大笑不止，被扉间和斑大人联手拖回卧室休息。据说那是扉间和斑大人配合的最默契的一次。

至于哪个版本是真的。已经随着时间流逝不可考据。只是现在的木叶村，边角空地都遍植紫珠。这些都是结盟那一年播下的种子。丰花紫珠在春天意外地全部成活，第一轮春雨之后破土萌芽，与新村落的建筑同时成长。

遍布村落的高大丰美的紫珠植株，这里将是宇智波与千手共同的家园、也是所有向往和平的忍者家族的家园。

这里生活的人，将彼此互为兄弟，共同成长。

不再有杀戮，不再有死亡。

无谓的流血与悲伤就此被封印。

彼此都是生存在同一片天地的兄弟。

*紫珠的花语： 聪明。

============================================

碎碎念：

1\. 这篇磨不动了，好不好的就先这个。再改下去就更不好意思发出来。

其实最开始的主题是三个葬礼和一个婚礼。是一个BE的方向。是两个人通过通信沟通最终分道扬镳，可以和《黏着系男子的15年》对着看。

但是写着写着，就觉得还是探索一下他们结盟过程中是如何克服困难，互相交流，最终达成梦想的HE，更好。游移不定之下，有几处转的有点生硬。

2\. 为了写这个，查了一下花语，看了好几章源氏物语关于花信的部分，查了银英的著名同人《三个葬礼和一个婚礼》。还把587柱间与斑，602 忍者的梦想部分的关键地方都复习了一下。甚至还翻了一些日本园艺和花艺、领悟了一下孙子兵法的一节。果然兴趣是最大的动力。┓( ´∀` )┏

3\. 其中，双方探求和平的方式来自587 柱间与斑：先增加自己的力量-争取话语权，让家族听到他们的话--约束族人- 然后破除双方的不信任-清扫内外部的威胁，最后举杯结盟。而最后结盟时柱间的话，来自602 第一次五影会谈。这样的改化，希望他们不要介意（合十祝愿。）

4\. 泉奈和扉间各自出场一次。扉间是表达信任力量不够的结盟不能取信的疑虑，泉奈表达如何跨越家族来和解的疑虑。扉间的问题似乎是解决了。但是泉奈的疑虑，其实没有找到合适的解决办法。只好模糊过去。

5 最后的插瓶的花：紫菀是紫蓝色的，紫珠是紫红色的。刚好和两家的旗子颜色一致。更有趣的是，紫菀是10月23日一个版本的生日花，花语日语版：遠方にある人を思おう。中文版1、一直在乎你（Thinking about you,always）; 2、思念远在他乡的人。3、表示回忆、反省、追想。

而另一个版本的10月23日的花占卜是10月23日—曼陀罗花。  
花语：敬爱。花占卜：你天生好脾气，对人和蔼可亲，总是给人留下深刻的良好印象。你并不善于交际，有时口齿也不太令俐，但别人就是欣赏你这份纯真的感觉，你要努力维持，不要破坏它。你的恋爱与婚姻就如童话般美好。

(≖‿≖)✧ 莫名的角色很贴切角色

而12月24日的花占卜—檞寄生。

花语：耐性。  
花占卜：你有很好的意志力，不为任何诱惑所动，有坚定的人生目标。你有克服困难的魄力，耐心地等待时机，不会轻言放弃。要注意，你最大的敌人就是自满，高傲的人容易离群，孤掌难鸣是失败的导火线。

恩恩\\(^o^)/

谢谢看到这里。

下一次是回文和斑带的白夜行。 白夜行结局已经定好了，所以只要看完晓密传就可以动手……了吧


End file.
